Austin & Ally - Giving Hope
by APU FAN007
Summary: Whenever Ally thought things were hopeless Austin would always be there to give here hope even in his last days.. Ally writes a song one day expressing what she thinks about Austin and sings it to him.. does Austin like it? What will he do? Read and find out! Sorry for bad summary! It's a good story! Just read and see


hey Fanfictioners! So sorry I haven't posted in so long, I have been busy with life, and I'm going on a trip to another country so I don't know of I'll be able to write and post but if I can I will! :) anyhow, I deleted some stories: The Letters, The Truth Hurts & The News.. I just didn't like the way they sound so I deleted them.. so sorry if you liked it but I am posting some new stories like: Journey 3 From the earth to a movie, Austin & Ally - Giving Hope and Lab Rats.. hope you like them! Please read and review! Thanks :-D

* * *

Austin & Ally – Giving Hope

Austin recently found out that he had cancer but he didn't know how to tell his friends.. he told Dez, but made him promise not to tell Trish and Ally.. But Trish and Ally were getting suspicious to why Austin was acting weird.. In the practice room Austin and Ally were at the piano writing a song.. "Are you okay Austin?" Ally asked.. "Yeah, I'm fine" Austin said.. "You sure?" "You look a little flushed" Ally said.. "Yeah, I'm sure" Austin said.. "maybe we should take a break" Ally says.. "okay, I'm uh, gonna go downstairs" Austin says.. he dashes out of the room.. "okay" Ally says curiously as to what just happened..

(THEME SONG) Ally comes downstairs to see where Austin ran off to.. "Guess who got a job at Movie World?!" Trish says.. "Hi Trish" Ally says… "so how's that song coming along?" Trish asks.. "good, but when I suggested we take a break Austin ran out" Ally says.. "that's weird, maybe he had to use the bathroom or something" Trish says... "Yeah, I guess" "But he looked kind of pale, maybe he's sick" Ally says..

"maybe, well we'll ask him when he comes back" "so what's your song called?" Trish asks.. "don't know yet, the song isn't finished" Ally says.. "hey girls" Dez says walking in with his bag of stuff.. "Hi Dez!" Ally and Trish say… Austin comes out and over to Dez and the girls.. "hey Dez" Austin says.. "hey" Dez says.. "so Austin, why did you run out?" Ally asks.. "um, I uh, had to do something" Austin says.. "what" Trish asks.. "your shots right?" Dez says.. "Dez!" Austin says.. "what shots?" Ally asks… "nothing, Dez doesn't know what he's talking about" Austin says.. "You're hiding something, what is it?" Trish asks.. "Nothing, I'm hiding anything" Austin says.. "well if you're not hiding then why don't tell the girls the secret" Dez blurts out..

"What secret?" Ally asks.. "Dez?" "Do you know?" Trish asks.. "yes but I'm not telling that it's Austin has cancer" Dez says then realizes what he just said and says "oops"… "Austin, you have cancer?" Ally asks.. Austin sighs.. "Yes, I didn't have the courage to tell you" Austin says.. "oh Austin, is it fatal?" Ally asks.. Austin nods yes.. Ally sighs sadly.. "what's fatal?" Dez asks.. "it means deadly" Trish says.. "ooh, what's deadly?" Dez asks.. "so what's going to happen to team Austin?" Trish asks.. "I don't know, but I do know that there will always be team Ally" Austin says.. Ally is so depressed that she leaves and goes upstairs.. "Ally wait!" Austin says.. He goes after her..

(**PRACTICE ROOM) **"Ally, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how" Austin says.. "I understand but you're only 16 and you're going to die" "we haven't made it to adulthood yet, or even graduated high school" "it makes me sad" Ally says.. "me too, I'm sad that I'm not going to be with you, you mean everything to me Ally, I can't imagine leaving you" Austin says.. "I wouldn't dream of it" Ally says.. she walks over and hugs Austin.. weeks fall by like leafs falling down a tree and Austin stops coming to sonic boom.. Dez comes and talks and tells the girls what he did when he visited Austin..

Ally visited Austin a lot, she would always wanted to cry every time she saw him.. he was getting worse.. then one day Ally went over to visit Austin.. "I wrote you a song" Ally said.. "great, can I hear it?" Austin says weakly.. "of course, here's how it goes" Ally says.. she starts singing.. "**I look at your smiling face, you're so weak yet you have such strength, you take what's around you and make the best of everything!" "You give me hope!" "In spite of everything, you show me love!" "even with so much pain, so I take this life and live like I was given another try!" "we laughed, we cried, sometimes we even broken and we don't why, when I'm tired and I lose my way you help me find it all !" "you always make the best of everything!" "You give me hope!" "In spite of everything, you show me love!" "even with so much pain, so I take this life and live like I was given another try!" "just me another try…" Ally sings.. Song ends.. **"that was wonderful Ally, awesome job" Austin says weakly.. "I wrote that just for you, Austin, I want you to keep this book, so you can remember me and us" Ally says handing Austin her song book..

"Ally, I'll never forget you or us" "but this your song book, are you sure?" Austin asks.. "Yes, I'm sure" Ally says.. Austin opens the book to the song Ally wrote.. "Giving Hope" "That's a great name" Austin says.. "thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" Ally says.. she leans in and kisses him then leaves… After Ally left, Austin opened her book again and read it..

he laughed, and then he came across a letter.. "Dear Diary, I just found out that my boyfriend has cancer, and it's fatal, I don't want him to die, he means everything to me, he's my world." "if he dies my world will crashed down on me, I'll never love again." "I wrote a song for him, I hoped it would cheer both of us up since he's sick and I'm slowly breaking down."

"every time I see him, I want to cry, he doesn't deserve this, why is this happening to him, he's only 16." "well I'm going to visit him now, goodbye for now." "Love, Ally" Austin closed the book and looked at himself.. he didn't look the same perhaps even worse then he could imagine.. he felt hurt by the fact that his friends were watching him die.. he thought it was the worse thing in the world to watch your best friend/boyfriend die..

so Austin wrote a note and asked his mom to give it to Ally.. The Days felt like months and the months felt like years just going by without anyone knowing it was gone.. Dez dashed into sonic boom crying.. "What's wrong Dez?" Ally and Trish asked.. "I-It's A-Austin, he's gone" Dez said.. "Gone?" Ally and Trish say.. "No, I didn't even get to say goodbye" Ally says..

"No more Team Austin" Trish says.. Ally runs out of the store.. "Ally!" Trish says… Ally runs to Austin's house and knocks on the door.. "Hi Ally" Mrs. Moon says.. "is it true?" "is Austin really gone?" Ally asks.. "I'm afraid so, it all happen this morning at the hospital, but at least he wasn't in pain when he passed" "he told me to give this to you weeks ago I just couldn't bring myself to do it, he really loved you" Mrs. Moon says handing Ally a letter.. "Thank you, may I go in his room?" Ally asks.. "sure, go right ahead" Mrs. Moon said.. Ally goes up to Austin's room.. she looks around and lies on his bed.. "Goodbye" Ally softly said.. she eventually left.. After a week passed Ally opened the letter..

"My Dearest Ally, I don't know where to begin to thank you for being such a awesome partner and girlfriend, I know seeing me like this is heartbreaking and it breaks my heart to see you cry, I read your song book and remembered all the silly things we used to do, I never told you but when I got electrocuted that time from the piano, I wrote a song in my dream about you and when I woke up I wrote it down, but I never had the courage to sing it to you until now, but I'm afraid that I might not get that chance, so here's the song." "thanks for your song, it touched my heart, and now I hope this touches yours" Love you with all my heart, Austin"

Ally start to burst into tears.. she missed Austin very much, and she loved him with all her heart.. she took the music sheet over to the piano and start to play it..

"**Everyday, day, day!" "I fall for you a little more, more!" "And every night, night!" "I dream of you so beautiful, oh, oh, y-yea, every time we laugh, I see the sparks fly and every time you blush I feel those butterflies and baby how we feel will always feel right, forever and ever!" "This Love is never going to fade!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "My heart will never ever change!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "yeeeahhh" "We are timeless!" "yeeahh! "Our love will always feel this waaayyyy!" "We are timeless!" Song ends.. **Ally sighs.. "Timeless" "awesome name" Ally says..

Trish bursts into the room.. "Ally, Jimmy wants you to sing a song at Austin's memorial party" Trish says.. "okay, what song?" Ally asks.. "um, oh, how about the one you're working on right now?" Trish asks.. "um, okay, and I'll song another one" Ally says.. "Cool, see you tonight" Trish says.. she leaves..

**AT THE PARTY…**

"now for your musical enjoyment, Ally Dawson will now sing 2 songs in honor of her boyfriend Austin Moon" Trish says.. Ally walks up on the stage.. "Hi everyone, Austin wrote this song for me a few weeks back, so I hope you guys like it" Ally says.. she begins to sing..

"**Everyday, day, day!" "I fall for you a little more, more!" "And every night, night!" "I dream of you so beautiful, oh, oh, y-yea, every time we laugh, I see the sparks fly and every time you blush I feel those butterflies and baby how we feel will always feel right, forever and ever!" "This Love is never going to fade!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "My heart will never ever change!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "We are timeless!" "yeeeahhh" "We are timeless!" "yeeahh! "Our love will always feel this waaayyyy!" "We are timeless!" Ally sings.. Song ends..**

everyone applauses Ally smiles then walks off stage.. "that was great Ally!" Trish says.. "thanks" Ally says hugging Trish.. "Ally, you're on again" Jimmy says.. "oh right" Ally says.. she grabs her guitar and walks back on stage.. "I would like to call Ally Dawson back to the stage to sing one more song" Jimmy says.. Ally walks forward.. "I wrote this song a week before Austin passed, hope you guys like it" Ally says.. Ally strums her guitar and sings..

"**I look at your smiling face, you're so weak yet you have such strength, you take what's around you and make the best of everything!" "You give me hope!" "In spite of everything, you show me love!" "even with so much pain, so I take this life and live like I was given another try!" "we laughed, we cried, sometimes we even broken and we don't why, when I'm tired and I lose my way you help me find it all !" "you always make the best of everything!" "You give me hope!" "In spite of everything, you show me love!" "even with so much pain, so I take this life and live like I was given another try!" "just me another try…" Ally sings.. Song ends.. **everyone cheers and applauses.. Ally smiles..

**The Next Day At Sonic Boom…**

"hey Ally, guess who got a job at it's a racket!" Trish says.. "hey Trish" Ally says.. "you that song you sang at the party last night was great, what was it called?" Trish asks.. "which one?" "the one I wrote or the one Austin wrote?" Ally asks.. "The one you wrote of course" Trish says.. "oh, it's called: Giving Hope" Ally says... "cool, how about you sing that at the charity concert I set up for you at the Miami hospital?" Trish asks… "um, I don't know" "I wrote that song just for Austin" Ally says…

"oh come on, people will love it, and you'll be famous just like Austin" Trish says.. "I don't want to famous, I just want to be me, the shy song writer for Austin Moon" Ally says closing her song book.. "seriously?" "you can be famous and be remembered that you were Austin's girlfriend" Trish says.. "alright I'll do it, but I'm doing it in remembrance of Austin" Ally says.. "great, see you later" Trish says leaving..

I ended up traveling the world singing that song I wrote for Austin. I told the people the story then I sang the song and it touched many hearts just like it did Austin. I loved him so much, he was everything to me, now that he's gone I don't think I'll be able to love again. But you know this isn't the end, l'll see him someday..

THE END….

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
